


Impatience on a Summer Afternoon

by eeearnest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeearnest/pseuds/eeearnest
Summary: Sakura needs a book and Kakashi is the one and only owner of said title.She goes to his apartment fully intending to do whatever necessary to convince the stingiest shinobi in all of Konoha to loan her this book.What could possibly go wrong.





	Impatience on a Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Have a little ficlet to go with a photo I made last week.  
> Requested by moon-mynxie; hope you like it ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> (This work is unbeta'd, if you should see any grammatical errors, just know I did my best!)
> 
> Love all yall,  
> Liz

>  

One afternoon, just like any other in the middle of a typical, insufferably hot Konoha summer, Sakura left the T & I unit’s private records office feeling frustrated, ready for a cool shower, and equally so the blasting cold air conditioning in her apartment. Unfortunately, she had just one more task to complete before she could go home and vegetate. 

Sakura had been doing research for Ino and her specialized interrogation unit on a new type of poison that acted as a paralysis agent while keeping the enemy conscious for questioning purposes. Unfortunately, the only known lead to formulate the poison was a very particular ANBU division's secret weapon several years ago, and all information on the Black Ops was just that, black. Classified. 

She had special clearance to formulate this poison, thanks to Ino and the Hokage, but that didn't stop the records she had tried to browse through from being marked so full of black, very little information could be glened from hem, beyond the date and code names for targets, let alone anything on a top-secret weapon. After several weeks of digging through old records, with Ino and Tsunade’s help, she had tracked down just one other book. One that technically shouldn't even exist, as it hadn't gone through the confidentiality treatment like the other records had, and was still very much intact. 

The only problem was that this book had (1) singular instance of its existence; and for some ungodly reason that was probably _classified_ , it was in Kakashi's possession. Thus its retrieval was her last errand. She was still trying to figure out how she could coax classified information from the stingiest shinobi in Konoha when she reached his apartment. It was a tiny second floor affair in a mediocre part of town that he'd probably lived in for at least twenty years, or at least as long as she had known him. 

She climbed the rickety metal staircase leading up to his landing, and for the thousandth time wondered why he never bothered to find a nicer place. 

 _Most likely the cheap rent and the fact that moving requires effort and actually doing paperwork._  

Sakura knocked on his door and there was no response, and of course there wouldn't be, not with her luck. The afternoon sun was _blistering_ and there was little shelter to be had from it; even in her thinnest clothing and her hair up off her neck, she was sweating like a pig and getting impatient. 

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and knocked again. 

Still no response. 

 _Why do I even bother? He's probably not home._  

But because Sakura needed that _fucking_ book, she decided it would be worth the risk of letting herself into her former sensei's apartment. The key was above his doorframe as it always was, and it turned easily in the lock. The temperature inside his home was so much cooler than outside she couldn't help the relieved sigh she let out as she closed the door behind her and slipped off her sandals. 

If Kakashi had been home, Sakura figured he would have heard her by now, being an elite shinobi and all, and she began to browse through the shelves in his living room, confident that she was alone. 

Let it be known that Sakura was not deaf by any means, and before she could scan even a single shelf of book spines, a faint noise in the apartment made her tilt her head and turn to its source. Someone was there with her. 

Then she heard it again, a groan and a hiss in pain, followed by exceptionally shallow and heavy breathing, whines and whimpers she hadn’t heard the likes of since a mission in Suna last year when Kakashi had taken a kunai to the shoulder for her and it had struck bone. 

 _Was_ _he_ _injured?_ She immediately moved to find out, thinking he had probably taken on some stupid assignment solo , had gotten hurt _yet again_ _,_ and as he refused to go to the hospital, was most likely suffering at home, alone. It wouldn't be the first time she had had to patch him up, nor the last, she was sure. 

Sakura did find Kakashi in his bedroom, but as she walked in the door, the expected scent of blood was instead replaced with that of sweat and musk; the sounds she had heard were not of pain, from a shinobi in need of assistance; but instead were in pleasure. 

~~_He looks like he could still use some assistance, if you know what I mean_ _._  ~~

Kakashi was lying down on his bed, reading one of his pervy novels and well, getting himself off-for lack of a better phrase. He wasn't naked ~~yet~~ , but the clothes he wore revealed enough: a skin tight tank pushed up to his chest, and sweats that had been pulled just far enough down his hips to give his hand easy access. 

Sakura was surprised he hadn't noticed her in the slightest, hadn't heard the key in the door, the clap of her sandals on the floor, her approach on his slightly creaky floors, hadn't seen the door open to his bedroom; nothing. 

In fact, he was so into his book, that Sakura stood in his doorway for a far longer time than was truly decent, simply taking in the moment of vulnerability from an extremely guarded person. She watched his chest rise and fall with his shallow, almost panting breaths, his eyebrows crease in a moment of concentration, a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face, skin flushed a bright pink where visible, and of course in the end she couldn't help but watch his long fingers stroke smooth and firm over his cock, causing an almost steady flow of thin precome to leak from it. 

He seemed to be quite into it, his hips rising at the end of every downstroke and an almost inaudible groan coming right along with it. Sakura couldn't help but be hypnotized by his movements, letting her mind imagine the quite filthy things she herself had been fantasizing and touching herself over for longer than she cared to admit. 

The thought of how her fingers would look holding his cock, stroking it, how hot and heavy it would be in her hands, how his face would look as she wrapped her lips around him, how he would taste in her mouth.... and of course, how it would feel inside her. She couldn't help the flush of blood to her cheeks and the throb of desire that bloomed straight from her core. 

Sakura leaned back against the door and felt it give way behind her. In a stroke of pure luck, she caught it before it hit the wall and she slid to the floor. 

 _Hell, if he_ _has_ _n_ _’t n_ _otice_ _d_ _you_ _by_ _now, what's to say he wo_ _uld_ _notice you playing along? You know you want_ _to,_ _you've_ _been fantasizing over him for months now._  

She decided it would be worth the risk of him seeing her, and went for it. At least if he caught her now, her intentions toward him would become clear. Her hand slipped up over her hip and to the front of her shorts. It would be too loud to try and undo the zipper without him hearing, so she did her best with what elasticity the waistband allowed. It was lucky she had decided to go without panties that day, and the shorts were just loose enough to give her mediocre access to her already wet and needy pussy. 

 _Kami, Sakura, you need to get_ laid; _such a slut, getting this hot and bothered from a few seconds of accidental voyeurism_ _._  

She let her fingers trace over her lips, and found herself more turned on than she had initially thought; she was quite slick and the fabric of her shorts was already damp against her knuckles. As she circled around her clit, Sakura watched Kakashi continue his motions; he still hadn't noticed her, his hand hadn't skipped a beat in the slightest and was instead moving _faster._ She found herself matching his increased pace and had to bite a knuckle to keep quiet. Not even a minute later, she watched his eyes flutter closed, his book fall against his chest, and in a voice she had never heard from him before came a distinct, " _Oh, fuck... Sakura._ " 

There was only so much she could do to hold back at the sound of her name on his lips and her the urgency of her own needs. 

A whine escaped the confines of her hand, and immediately she pressed her whole hand against her mouth to muffle any further noise-but it was too late. 

Kakashi’s eyes snapped open and fixated on her, their searing heat turning her insides to mush and, though this may have been her imagination, making her even wetter than before. His gaze roamed over her body, leaning against his door, knees up to her chest, her hand down her shorts while the other covered her mouth. For all intents and purposes she probably came off like a perverted stalker, but if he had any complaints about, he didn't make them known. 

There was only the briefest flash of surprise in his eyes when they met, but it was so fleeting and replaced by such an overwhelming desire, Sakura wasn't sure she had seen it at all.  

And because he hadn't been repulsed by her presence, she didn't feel the need to stop. She didn't break eye contact but for the moments she wanted to ogle at the rest of his body, only to return to his face and find him reciprocating the action, practically undressing her with his eyes. The thin clothing she wore, damp with her sweat, left little to the imagination as it was. 

She was disappointed her shorts didn't have just a little extra give; they were simply too tight for her to accurately reach everything. While there was a simple solution to this, that is-taking them off, Sakura wondered if she was really confident enough to strip right there and then as he watched? 

 _Fuck it, he's seen you masturbating now, what's the point in hiding the goods? Give him a show, go to town._  

She slipped her hand out of her little white shorts and licked off what residual liquid remained on them, making sure to give him a wink before unzipping the tight garment and ever so slowly sliding them off her hips, down her legs and letting them just _slip_ off her feet to the floor below. 

" _Oh, shit."_ She heard Kakashi mumble under his breath as her most personal places were revealed to his hungry gaze. 

Sakura smiled and let her legs spread to resume her play, the lack of a clothing barrier making it much easier to get what she wanted. When she looked up, Kakashi had copied her, slipping his sweats off and sitting up to give her a better view. 

"Fuck, that's hot." She said before she could even think not to.  

He gave her a short chortle and sighed as he resumed, satisfied to watch her get off on watching him. Apparently, whatever he had been reading was nothing compared to the real thing and it gave her a boost of confidence to see him this interested in her. 

Sakura would be a liar if she said the very sight before her didn't make her want to crawl to that bed and fuck until she couldn't stand. Her mouth watered at the mere _idea_ of sucking that cock, and she dipped a finger inside herself.  

With the real thing not five feet away, it was almost disappointing and Sakura found herself wanting more, so she added another, pushing them as far as she could reach and as quick as he was. Lewd wet slaps echoed in the silence between them as she fucked herself. Her cheeks flared hot and her breaths all but stopped in her concentration.  

In the bed, Kakashi slowed his strokes; so utterly transfixed on her that he had almost forgotten about his own needs. 

" _Kami,_ Sakura. Come over here." 

It sounded impossible to get up and fall away from her building pleasure, but that's exactly what she did, stopping just long enough to push up off the floor and approach his bed on wobbly legs. 

Sakura knew what she wanted, hell, what she _needed_ to fall over the edge and she hoped he felt the same. She was too riled up and hot to continue teasing at this point; she simply straddled his waist and ground against him, her lips curling into a smile at his surprised gasp. 

" _Will you make me come, Kakashi?"_ she whispered in his ear and rolled her hips once more. 

"Fuck, _yes._ " 

Sakura watched as he brought a hand between them and felt for himself how wet, swollen and wanting her pussy was. She whimpered when his thumb just barely brushed her clit, and sighed as his much larger fingers entered her. 

" _Ohh_ _,_ you're so wet, Sakura- chan , so _ready_." 

" _Mhm_ _._ " she nodded. 

"Do you want to come on my fingers?" Kakashi asked before pulling her flush against his chest, "Or would you rather have my cock?" 

"C-cock, _please_." 

He laughed against her neck, a darker, sexier version of the very few she had heard from him in the past. 

"As the lady wishes..." Kakashi mumbled as he kissed down the side of her neck. 

He lifted her hips and adjusted his cock to line up just below her entrance before letting her sink down. 

" _Ha, ah,_ fuck _\--mm._ _..ha_ _ha--"_  

With how wet she was, it was an easy slip inside, but that didn't mean the stretch didn't have her whining for more, she needed to get off, and he said he'd make it happen. 

" _Please_ , Kakashi, I want to come, fuck me, _fuck_ me." 

And of course he did, matching her rhythm of rising and falling with his own upstrokes and helping her along with a thumb circling at her clit. She was winding up tight and fast, it wouldn't take but a few more seconds and she would be there. 

" _Yes,_ right there, _give it to me_ , please, fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck--ha, ha..."_ her breaths came in pants and her pace grew sharp and fast, anything to give her that added bit of pressure, it was just there, _just there._  

"Harder, _harder,_ yes, oh _fuck_ _meee_ _...._ " she groaned and on one particularly deep thrust that left her head spinning, she came, her walls clenching hard around his cock and he slowed, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm. 

"You look... _so_ sexy right now," Kakashi mused beneath her, "is it my turn? Will you make _me_ come?" 

Sakura wiggled her hips against him, feeling just how sticky and wet both of their thighs were now.  

It was in that moment she remembered the entire reason she had come to Kakashi's apartment in the first place. That stupid _book_ _..._ and now she had the perfect leverage. A catty grin split her lips and she gave him a devious smirk. 

"I _could_ _,_ and I think you know how much I want to _._ But you see, I came here for a reason." 

"And what reason is that, other than to take advantage of your old sensei?" 

"Ha, this is just a pleasant surprise--I really came here for a _book._ " 

"Can't it wait? I have so many books, and I'd really like to--" 

"Ah, ah, ah--that's not how this works. I could just... get off of you right now and make your hand do all the work, and you wouldn’t like that would you?” 

" _Sakura-chann--”_  

"Or! You could promise to lend me this book, and I'll make you come myself." 

"What book could I possibly have that you can't find elsewhere?" 

"That's not really important right now," Sakura rolled her hips down against him, " _is it?_ " 

He groaned and let his head fall back against his pillows, "Fine, _fine,_ you can temporarily borrow whatever book, just _please_ , don't stop." 

"Don't stop? This?" She rose up on her knees and sank back down, their thighs giving a lewd little slap as they met. 

"Yes, _that."_  

"Oh, but I'm so _tired,_ Kakashi-sensei, my thighs are _burning."_ Sakura teased, falling forward against his chest and off his cock. It was a lie, but that didn't make it any less fun to tease him. 

She wasn't expecting such a quick response, and in no more than three seconds, Sakura found herself face down on the bed, her hips and ass pulled up in the air and Kakashi rubbing at her from behind. 

"It's not nice to tease a man once you've made a deal, Sakura." He pushed against her wet heat and easily bottomed out inside, this new angle giving him an even further depth. 

"Oh, _fuck,_ that's good." Sakura gasped and pushed her hips back as he thrust against her, doing her best to make good on her end of their bargain. 

“That’s better.”  

He quickened their pace, gripping her hips hard enough he would probably leave bruises, and if Sakura thought she was wet before, she was practically gushing now. Their combined fluids dripped down their thighs and made each thrust end in a nasty wet slap. Neither party cared, and soon Sakura found herself at the edge once more, gasping and whimpering into his sheets as her legs shook. 

" _Mmnnn_ _gh,_ Kakashi, you're gunna make me come again, _oh,_ please _yes._ " 

“Good girl, Sakura, _good,_ come for me. _Do it._ " 

Sakura was nothing if not obedient to her sensei’s order and collapsed against the bed as her knees gave out and she crossed over the edge, Kakashi’s grip on her twitching hips the only thing keeping her upright. He was soon to follow and a few thrusts later crushed her ass against him, emptying himself with more of a deep grunt than anything that could resemble speech. 

They collapsed against the sweaty sheets and he rolled off of her. She turned on her side and gave him a satisfied smile.  

“So about that book....” 


End file.
